Dark night
by immieimke
Summary: Skye Winchester celebrates Sam's first birthday when their father has died. As the little sister and big brother Dean, they have made sure it's a birthday to never forget. I hope you enjoy!


It was a very dark night, October 26th 2011. It was raining quite heavily and that night would go down as the worst night in my life, in my brother's life.  
It was nine p.m. when my big brother Dean got the call. I was sitting on the couch with Sam, my second big brother, watching TV when his phone rang. He picked up and from that moment on everything had changed. His face had gone completely white and he had jumped up in panic, looking absolutely frightened. He'd hung up the phone and he had looked at us, not able to find the right words. Then he'd just shouted: "In the car, both of you!" Sam and I had hurried to the car, still very confused. We both knew though, that something was terribly wrong. Dean was never scared. We had never seen him like that before. Sam had jumped in the front seat and we had waited for Dean to come hurrying into the car. He drove off without saying a word and Sam and I had both been too scared to ask him anything. But my fear had gotten the best of me and I'd asked him in a tiny voice what was happening. He'd given me the worst answer he could possibly have given me. "Something went wrong on the hunt, dad's in surgery." Sam had gasped in horror while I didn't know what to say. We'd lost mom a few years ago, she'd been in a terrible car accident and had died on the scene. That had been horrifying, we couldn't lose dad too. Dad was the only one we had left, aside from each other. Despite all the mistakes dad had made, we all loved him and needed him.  
When we got to the hospital, the panic had taken over Dean's eyes as he led us to the right floor. Me and Sam trailed behind him, I felt the sadness drive my legs forward. Sam was feeling mixed emotions, but soon he was terrified too. Dad had always taken his anger out on Sam, whenever something happened it was always Sam's fault and he always got punished for something he didn't do. Dean always became furious whenever dad did that, but when Dean wasn't there, Sam bore the brunt. But besides all of that, Sam still loved his father and was just as scared as me to lose him.  
We'd sat down in the waiting room, clinging to each other, hoping and praying dad would make it. After a while Dean had gotten us some food, immediately shooting in the parent role. He always did that whenever dad didn't and I was thankful he did. He taught Sammy everything because dad never bothered too, from shaving to driving to taking care of himself. They both took care of me.  
At eleven p.m. the doctor came in and it was clear from the way Dean broke down, dad hadn't made it. I can't really remember what happened next, all I know is that we somehow made it back home. I sat on the couch, cuddled into Sam's lap, both crying while Dean was blocking out his pain, making sure his dad got a nice funeral. It were a horrible couple of days, none of us slept and all of us were grieving. I remember the sadness I felt and the pain in my heart, I didn't have parents anymore and Dean was only twenty four.  
After the funeral we'd moved from our original house. It had been bad to live in when mom died, but now it was impossible. Dean drove us to a motel and discussed with Sam what they were goanna do. It wasn't about the money, we had enough of that. In the end Dean took over the parent role for both me and Sam. We bought a little house somewhere in a small town, I still had to get my diploma and finish high school, I was only seventeen.  
Now I'm eighteen and about to start my final exams. Life became a lot better when we moved on. I still think of dad, so does Dean and even Sam does sometimes, but we've gone on with our lives. Today it's Sammy's twenty-first birthday.  
I wake up from a loud bang and jolt up. What the hell was that? I hurry out of bed and sneak past Sam's bedroom, praying to God he slept through that bang. I hear no movement and silently slide down the stairs, into the kitchen. I have to chuckle at what I see when I arrive. Dean is crouched down in front of the sink, swearing softly while wiping something up that looks like a lot like milk. "What happened?" I ask softly while walking up to him and he sighs. "I am trying to make Sammy's cake but it doesn't look like it's goanna work out." He explains, getting up again. "Sure it will." I assure him and walk towards the fridge. "I'll help, what do you need?"  
Dean's expression softens and he smiles gratefully at me. "Milk." He says and together we start baking that cake. With dad we never had much time for birthdays, especially not Sam's. Dad had always thought it was rubbish. Me and Dean always disagreed with him and it's time we gave him the birthday he deserves.  
The cake turns out very beautifully, we decorate it with m&m's and chocolate, it smells delicious. So delicious that it wakes up Sam. We hear his footsteps on the stairs and quickly put the cake in the fridge, he can't see it yet.  
"What is that remarkable smell?" Sam mutters curiously while walking into the kitchen in his sweatpants and shirt. I squeal and run up to him, jumping into him, he catches me just in time. "Happy birthday big brother." I whisper in his ear and his arms curl around me tightly. "Aaaw thanks sweetie." He whispers back and I kiss him on the cheek before he lets me down again. "Happy birthday Sammy." Dean cheers from behind me and Sam's smile brightens. "Thanks Dean." He beams and wraps his strong arms around Dean's smaller posture. Dean chuckles and hugs back. Normally he's not a very big hugger, but when it comes to me and Sam it's the opposite and he turns into a very big hugger.  
"So, you are officially a grown man now." Dean teases while squeezing Sam's sides playfully and Sam squeals, immediately pulling away. "I have always been grown up." He protests with a wide smile and I shake my head while Dean winks at me. "Sure Sammy, now get your ass back upstairs so we can take out our presents." He orders, but Sam frowns slightly. "Please tell me you didn't get me presents." He whispers and I chuckle. "We will always get you presents, even when you're eighty." Dean tells him fondly and hushes him out of the kitchen.  
While Sam takes a shower, me and Dean finish the cake and both get our presents out. We both bought him a little more than usual, since he turned 21 and that is a special age. I bought him a new sweater from his favorite store, Sam loves to wear big clothes, warm sweaters are his favorite. I also bought him a book, a book that contains his favorite theme, fantasy. Sammy loves to read about things that don't actually exist or can't possibly exist. I don't know what Dean bought him yet, but by looking at his proud face it must be really amazing.  
We put the presents on the table and put the cake on top. It looks quite extraordinary, even if I say so myself. We never celebrated a birthday this big before, but from the look on Dean's face this is how we'll be doing it from now on.  
The second Sam walks back in, we start singing loudly and he beams at us, smiling his adorable Sammy smile. I realize it automatically makes me smile back, I missed that smile. When he spots the cake his smile widens and he looks happy, truly happy. "Oh gosh, thanks guys I love you!" He murmurs when we finished and Dean and I answer un union. "Love you too."  
"O Jesus, that's the most beautiful cake I have ever seen." Sam tells us while examining it and Dean hands him the knife. "Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks." He grins and Sam takes the knife. He slices out three enormous pieces and puts them on the plates that Dean hands him. "Enjoy." We all sit down at the table and to be honest, it's the most delicious cake I have ever tasted. Dean and Sam make me eat the whole piece though, normally I'm not much of an eater, especially not with sweets and cakes and stuff, but whenever they get the chance, Dean and Sam try to stuff me full with it. "You are way too thin." They always tell me.  
I clean up the dirty plates while Dean pulls Sam into the living room and sits him down on the couch. Together we take out our presents and sit down on the other couch. I am excited to give him my presents, I worked hard to earn the money to buy those things for him and I really hope he likes it. "Guys…" Sam starts awkwardly when he sees the amount of presents in our hands, but Dean silences him. "You go first." He tells me and I stand up from the couch. "Here you go big brother, because I know how much you love these." I tell him and hand him the present containing the sweater. He blushes and shoots me a thankful smile before slowly unwrapping the present. I wait in excitement and he smiles brightly when he sees the sweater. "Thanks Skye, that's goanna be really useful." He grins at me gratefully before feeling the soft fabric of the sweater. I beam at him and grab his hand. "And this is because I love you." I tell him and hand him the heavier present. Sam shakes his head slowly but takes the present, flashing me that adorable smile again. "I love you too." He murmurs slowly before unwrapping the present. He gasps a little and carefully lifts up the large book. "Jesus, Skye, honey…" He starts but stops and just stares at the book, his eyes lightening up. He examines the book slowly while Dean gives me a thumps up. 'Good call', he mouths at me and I grin. "Thank you…" Sam stutters, looking up with twinkling eyes. "This is amazing, thank you so much." He goes on and stands up, crushing me into a big Sam hug. "Well it better be amazing, cause I worked some extra shifts to get you that." I tell him while wrapping my arms around his neck, but he suddenly lets me go again. "You worked extra shifts for this? You paid for this all on your own…?" He whispers in shock and I frown at him. "Dude…" Sam complains while looking at his big brother, clearly shocked. "She wanted it that way, Sammy." Dean simply answers and when Sam returns his attention to me, I see he's deeply touched. "That is way more than I deserve." He mumbles and I smile brightly at him. "It is less than you deserve." Sam shakes his head, but ruffles my hair and sits back down, grabbing the book.  
"Hey, I have a present too!" Dean joins in when Sam puts his attention back at the book and his head snaps up. "What? You think I didn't get my baby brother a present?" Dean chuckles and stuffs the small present into Sam's arms. Sam sighs deeply and slowly puts the book aside. I'm just as curious and lean forward while Sam unwraps his last present. He gasps and his head shoots up to look at Dean, deeply touched. "I thought since I have one you once gave me, it's time you have one I gave you." Dean mutters slowly and looks at the ground while Sam slowly lifts up the necklace that was in the present. It's not a necklace you would give a girl, it's clearly a boy necklace, but it's beautiful. It's a strong leather cord with a wolves head, from the looks of it it's real silver and must have cost a lot. "It's… It's beautiful…" Sam stammers, examining the necklace op close. "Well yeah, don't sweat it…" Dean starts to say, but halfway through his sentence Sam jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Whoa Sammy, easy." He grumbles but lovingly hugs him back. "That's the best present you ever gave me, thank you so much." Sam rambles on with a shaking voice, almost making his big brother embarrassed. "Well, I'm glad you like it." Dean finally mumbles and Sam slowly lets him go. "I love it, I love all of it. Thanks so much." He beams, smiling at me. He hangs the necklace around his neck, grabs the sweater and the book and walks towards the door. "I'll be reading this amazing book now, thanks for making my birthday the best ever." He announces and he's off.  
I chuckle and see Dean shake his head with a grin. "Sometimes he's just like the five year old he used to be." He chuckles and I smile, Sam does still kind of have that childish side in him, even after all the sadness in his life, in our lives.  
"Well, we did give him a good birthday for once." I tell Dean and he nods. "Yeah, I wish dad could've seen it though." He mutters and I decide not to take him out of that dream. We all know that dad would never had let this happen. "I wish mom was here too." I add and Dean's face falls. He sighs deeply before walking over to me. "I know baby, but even though both of them aren't here, we've done a great job ourselves." He says, putting his arm around me. I lean into him and nod, he's right about that.  
Dean and I sit down on the couch with another piece of cake and the cake does taste amazing. After a while Sam joins us, smiling his face of while beaming happily at us. He sits down between me and Dean and grumbles happily when Dean starts playing with his hair. I chuckle and lean against my big brother, today is a very happy day.  
It all changes though when Dean gets a call. "Hey Bobby." He mutters into the phone and turns to Sam with a smile. "Bobby wishes you a happy birthday." He chuckles and Sam gives him a thumbs up, wrapping both his arms around me with a pleased smile. It's quiet for a while as Dean listens to Bobby's rambling on the phone. Then his eyes grow wide. "You serious?" He murmurs while standing up. I look at Sam with a frown, while Sam's face falls, he looks anxious. "I can't Bobby, it's Sam's birthday… I know, I know that… Isn't there any other hunter that can…? Bobby please man, it's Sammy's birthday… I know that's wrong, but… Fine, fine, I'll come and discuss… Yeah sure, bye." Dean hangs up the phone and looks at Sam's stunned face. "Bobby says there's an angry ghost on a killing spree in Wyoming." He explains shortly and I sigh deeply, standing up. "There's no other hunter available?" I ask him while Sam's face saddens. "No, look Sammy, I'm really sorry but I have to check this out with him." Dean mumbles, his face falling. "What happened with not hunting anymore…?" Sam mutters while standing up as well and Dean sighs heavily. "I know Sammy, but this ghost has killed five innocent people and I have to do something about that, you know I wouldn't if I had another choice." He explains softly and Sam nods slowly. "Well yeah, we should check it out. It's a bummer that it's on my birthday, but the job is apparently important…" Sam starts rambling but Dean cuts him off. "Sammy, you're not going anywhere. I am goanna check this out with Bobby and you're staying here with Skye." He says and Sam frowns. "What do you mean I'm not going anywhere, you need backup and…" Sam starts. "No Sam, I have Bobby for backup and you need to stay here with Skye, I'm not leaving her here alone." I frown. "Guys, it's fine…" I start, but both of them turn to me in frustration. "Stay out of this." Dean warns me and I slowly sit back down, it looks like this is goanna turn into a fight and I don't want that, especially not on Sam's happy birthday.  
"Dean, I'm coming with. We always hunt together." Sam starts again, his voice rising a bit. "No, you're staying here." Dean orders strictly and walks towards the hall. Sam follows immediately and I decide to follow as well in case I need to calm things down. My brothers can have very heated discussions.  
"Sam, it's not up for discussion. Bobby and I will take care of things and I promise to be back tonight." Dean commands with a harsh voice, making Sam flinch. "I'm not letting you go out there alone, I can't lose you too, you know what happened to dad…" Dean grabs his jacket and pulls it on, looking angry and terribly sad. "I will come home Sam. Take care of Skye." He repeats one final time and then he's off, we hear the impala start a few moments later.  
Sam closes the door and sighs heavily, turning around. "I can't believe it…" He mutters sadly and walks towards the stairs. I grab his arm and he turns around. "Sam, Dean will come home. You know how good he is, he'll be home tonight." I assure him and he shakes his head, his big brown eyes filled with anxiety. "I should be with him, backing him up, but the bastard's too stubborn, always taking the fall for me. I know he's good, but seriously…" He rambles and smiles watery at me, before running upstairs. I sigh deeply and walk back to the living room, why did Dean have to go and why did he have to go on this day. I know how protective he is of me and Sam but why now, on Sammy's birthday. I sit down on the couch, feeling defeated. I know I need to give Sam some space to regain control over his anger and disappointment but I want him happy again. And I want both my brothers next to me, celebrating like we should.  
Sam comes down a couple hours later. He looks tired and sad and it makes me sad too, seeing Sam sad is like seeing a sad puppy and nobody wants that either. We eat together in silence and after that Sam reads his book on the couch while I watch TV on mute, we're both anxiously waiting for our big brother to come home. He hasn't called yet, which is a good sign. I really hope he will be home tonight and not call to say it will take longer, dad always did and we all hated it.

It's eleven pm and I almost decide to just go to bed. Sam won't go to bed until Dean's home, I know that for sure, but I am really tired. As I stand up from the couch to give Sam a goodnight kiss, we hear the keys ruffle in the door. Sam jumps up and his face lights up, even though I know he's still goanna be angry.  
"I'm home." Dean calls out in the hall and as soon as he walks in I jump him. "Well hiya honey." He chuckles, but hugs me brightly. "How did it go?" I ask while he lets me down carefully. "There was nothing to it, it was an easy job, really!" He adds when Sam looks at him with a frown. "Then why are you limping?" He questions and I put a step back immediately, I didn't notice that. "Are you hurt?" I ask him and he sighs. "No honey, it's okay, the ghost was just a bit angry." He explains and then looks at Sam. "Seriously guys, it's nothing, I'm fine." He assures us and sits down on the couch with a groan. "I'll take a look at that." Sam tells him, disappearing into the kitchen while Dean rolls his eyes.  
Sam returns a few moment later with a cold towel and instructs Dean to roll up his pants. Dean sighs deeply and grabs Sam's arm, pulling him down next to him. "Sammy, will you please relax. I'm home, I'm fine, it's okay." He hushes softly and Sam sighs deeply. "I'm still pissed you left." He mutters defeated and leans into his big brother. "I know, I'm sorry." Dean answers softly and ruffles Sam's hair. I'm able to breathe again now Dean's home and they're fine. I kiss both of them on their cheeks and then finally go to bed.


End file.
